1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for washing the wheels and other propulsion means of vehicles. More specifically, it relates to such apparatus and the methods they perform for removing mud and debris from the wheels and tires of heavy duty trucks, battle tanks and like equipment to maintain the level of their functionality.
2. Description of Prior Art
A series of patents that have issued in my name as inventor are probably representative of the prior art so far as it relates to washing the wheels and tires of vehicles. Most recently, U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,978 issued on May 24, 2005 and is entitled, Apparatus for Washing Vehicle Tires and Wheels. That patent discloses a washing system in which, as is common to many of my inventions, an elongated tank is employed with ramps at either or both ends by means of which the vehicle, often a truck, can enter and exit. In this patent a secondary tank is located parallel to and contiguous with the primary tank so that, at the washing station of the primary tank where a liquid spray is directed against the vehicle wheels and tires, the debris from the vehicle can be washed from the primary to the secondary tank, from which it is ultimately withdrawn. In this manner the primary tank or trough is kept free of debris at the washing station.
Still another patent in my name is U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,201, issued May 13, 2003, which discloses apparatus including an elongated trough the bottom of which is formed from angle irons at the washing station. Spray means are mounted within the angle iron to eject liquid against the wheels and tires of a vehicle as it passes over the angle irons. Also generally relevant as background art are my U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,730,164, issued May 24, 1998, and 4,917,125, issued Apr. 17, 1990.
While the disclosures of these patents all serve their intended purpose, a problem may arise in the washing of the propulsion means of specialized types of vehicles. Thus, owing to the type and placement of the propulsion means, it may be difficult for a liquid spray to reach all areas of propulsion means that may carry mud and debris. For example, in a vehicle where the propulsion means are multiple, closely spaced wheels, a forward wheels and its tire may block the flow of spray to the closely adjacent, rearward wheel. Where it is a battle tank to be washed, areas of the endless track or tread may well be almost inaccessible to a spray of liquid cleaning fluid.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and associated method for washing the propulsion means of a vehicle that will be particularly effective in accomplishing that purpose, particularly where the propulsion means is challenging insofar as washing it is concerned.
It is another object of my invention to provide such an apparatus and method that is particularly adapted to provide effective washing of the propulsion means of a specialized vehicle, such as a battle tank or halftrack.